Talk:Battle in the Void
The Starcraft: Evolution does indeed state that the battle in the Void took place in 2508. However I've already seen some timeline errors in previous books(namely in Flashpoint). Plus, the ending cinematic of Into the Void clearly implies that Raynor meeting Kerrigan (either in reality or in his mind) occured two years after defeating amon and three years after fall of Arcturus Mengsk(2505). Besides, I don't think that there was a significant gap between Legacy of the Void and Into the Void events(why would Amon just wait and sit for 2 years?) So a question rises, which timeline should we take as official, the one from book or game? -- 09:57, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :While my personal inclination is to take the book date as an error, wiki policy is that absolute dates take precedence over relative ones (i.e. "2508" is more authorative than "two years later"). I'm hoping it'll be corrected in the future, but for now, the consensus is to go with the book timeline.--Hawki (talk) 10:05, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Hawki, if you're going to go with the book timeline then you have to change the years for the One-Day War. After all, the book specifically said 6 years had passed since Amon's defeat, and if we use 2508 for that, then the One-Day War would take place in 2514, not 2512. ::Not quite. The marine character says "six years had passed since the war ended, or at least his part in it anyway." There's other tidbits, but it more or less establishes that there's the End War which takes place in 2506, and then there's the Void battle which few people know about (there's a line that addresses this, saying (paraphrased) "few knew what the fate of Amon was, and they weren't speaking"). So, "the war," for average joe, ends in 2506, and thus the six year figure holds true.--Hawki (talk) 20:50, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :All right Hawki then how about this: At the beginning of chapter 4, Artanis said, "The satellites were placed over Gystt eight years ago." He also said "It was during the absence of the Queen of Blades, and we wished advanced knowledge of where she might next take the swarm." At the LotV loading screen, right before the "For Aiur!" mission begins, it specifically said "With the threat of the Zerg Queen absent, the protoss Hierarch, Artanis, raised a massive invasion fleet, left the Dark Templar world of Shakuras, and committed to restore his people's former glory by reclaiming their lost homeworld of Aiur." Since we know LotV took place in 2506, when you put these two things together it'd imply the One-Day War happened in 2514. ::2512-8=2504, so presumably this is in 2504, but before the Second Great War begins. Up to that point, Kerrigan had been "absent" as well. On Char, but not really showing herself. ::The line can apply to both timeframes equally, but right now, there's more pointing towards the book occurring in 2512 per the sixth anniversary of the war thing going on, with the Void battle being considered separate for the most part.--Hawki (talk) 03:56, January 28, 2017 (UTC)